


Like Home (she would protect)

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Picking favourites [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But longer, Drabble, a little angsty, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Allura has imagined many things about Earth,but definitely didn't expect it to look so much like Altea.





	Like Home (she would protect)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishimaru_Asuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/gifts).



> Wow, I actually wrote another thingy for this series.  
> I had a problem picking between Allura, Keith and Hunk but eventually my inspiration decided for me, so I guess that's kind of a win.  
> It's unbetad but if I dwelled too much on whether it's perfect I would never post it so bear with me please. 
> 
> Also, let's pretend that the Galran fighters actually give a view outside from that back room everyone was crammed in while Keith flew them to Earth.  
> Honestly tho when I saw Altea in "Crystal Venom" (I am rewatching Voltron for a certain reason...) I was like "um... that's Earth... but more fancy" and so this happened.

Allura has imagined many things about the Earth.

The rest of the paladins had told her about the cities, the oceans, the different organisms and cultures inhabiting the planet, but she hasn't expected it to look so _similar_ to her _own_ home planet. Sure, it lacked the white constructions of the orbital cities and instead sported an actual moon that  _her_ homeplaned lacked, not to mention the amount of different climate zones stretching at different geographic lengths of it was astounding. But other than that, the blue and green seen from the distance painfully reminded her of Altea.

It was beautiful and so similar to the home she had lost ten thousand decaphoebs ago that she quickly found herself looking away. It was good everyone was crammed in one fighter ship instead of the lions because thanks to that she didn't need to keep watch on where she'd be leading Blue.

As she looked away, her eyes met Coran's. They were clouded and unfocused and she _knew_ he was having the same thoughts as her.

The realisation was sad but comforting in a way and she shuffled between Hunk and Shiro to the back of the crammed room in order to put a comforting hand on the older Altean's shoulder.

As she did that, Coran's eyes refocused and moved to hers. The man placed his hand on hers and squeezed. A sad smile, that she immediately returned, appeared on his face as his eyes moved once again to the tiny windows through which they all could see the planet growing in size with every tick they fled.

Allura twisted her hand slightly to return Coran's grip with her own as the little fighter ship shook from the resistance forces of the Earth's atmosphere.

Keith's voice sounded through the comms but she only partly focused on it, her eyes transfixed on the clouds and fire raging behind the window.

She wanted to see it. She needed to keep her eyes there and see when the clouds will recede and give everyone a view on what is below.

It was a blur of gray soil though and soon they were landing – in company of screeching metal and recoil force making everyone in the back room squeeze to the wall and each other uncomfortably.

Complains and whines were for once absent as everyone scrambled to get out and see with their own eyes what laid behind the hill they crashed into. Only to abruptly stop at the sight of a heavily damaged empty buildings of once a large city close to the Garrison – as Hunk informed.

As Allura took in the sight, she felt her hands curl into fists as determination flared in her chest.

She wouldn't allow the paladins home to crumble like hers did. Altea has fallen because of the lack of fight and even if right now it seemed like they didn't have many options, they would find a way to get rid of the Galra forces. They had Voltron and all the humans still fighting down there.

She would personally see to it that the Earth was returned in its original inhabitants' hands.


End file.
